


Bath Time

by kittypann



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bath Time, Fluff, M/M, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypann/pseuds/kittypann
Summary: Kavinsky and Proko take a bath. Nothing else happens. It's soft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally months ago and now people have been asking after it so I'm throwing it up for y'all.

“Where’s Proko?”

Jiang elbowed Swan in the ribs and Swan shovelled another mouthful of stale cereal into his mouth before he looked up and gave Kavinsky a shrug. “I think him and Skov are taking a bath.”

K didn’t bother to give Swan another response – he didn’t need to. He turned on his heel and headed up the stairs to their shared bathroom, not bothering to knock before he barged into the room.

Skov and Proko _were_ taking a bath; Skov held a pink flannel coated in white splodges from spilled bleach and was currently scrubbing down Proko’s shoulders. They didn’t both fit in the narrow bath properly – Skov sat behind Proko with their legs either side of his torso, and Proko’s legs were splayed, knees poking out of the cloudy water, shoulders hunched forward. Both sets of eyes flickered to K as he entered the room, but neither bothered to attempt to cover up their naked bodies. Pack had seen it all, anyway.

“Skov: out.”

Skov didn’t argue with K because nobody argued with K. They stood obediently and clambered awkwardly out of the bath tub, dropping the flannel into the water. Proko gazed up lazily, a drowsy smile planted on his face, and watched Skov wrap a faded grey towel around their dripping body before trudging out of the bathroom. They left a trail of water in their wake. K waited until a bedroom door had closed before he closed the bathroom door and climbed into the tub behind Prokopenko. He didn’t bother to get undressed.

“What’s the matter, K?” Proko asked as K fished around for the flannel. K didn’t answer, and Proko knew better than to ask again.

Despite the ease with which they could be obtained, the pack had never bothered to collect any bath toys. Proko didn’t care, and instead just took whatever waterproof items he found around the house into the tub with him. Today he had collected a colander and a wooden spoon; the spoon floated, forgotten, at the foot of the bath while he pushed the colander to the bottom of the tub and lifted it out over and over again, running his hand under the multiple streams of water as he did so.

Kavinsky took up a bottle of shampoo and squirted it into his hand.

“Tell me you’re happy.”

“I’m happy.” That goddamn lazy smile was even in Prokopenko’s fucking voice.

He rubbed the shampoo into Proko’s damp hair, fingers roughly working the suds into his scalp. Neither of them spoke again. The bathroom was filled with the sound of water draining from Proko’s colander and the occasional squeak of K’s clothes against the porcelain of the bathtub. He rinsed Proko’s hair with a measuring jug and bath water – it was clean _enough_ , so neither really cared. Proko had gotten in the bath because he wanted to play; cleanliness might be next to godliness, but neither was very high on his list of priorities.

K got out of the tub first, snatching up a large green towel with one burnt off corner and beckoning Proko out of the water. Proko climbed out and let K scrub him down until he was almost dry and then held the towel as a cape around his shoulders. K knocked his sunglasses down his nose and peered at his friend’s lop-sided grin.

“Go get fucking dressed,” he snapped, hand curling around the back of Proko’s neck and pulling him into a harsh kiss. He pulled away and opened the door in one swift movement, shoving Proko onto the landing and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
